1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wall covering structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wall covering wherein the same is arranged to effect covering and modification of existing wall surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coverings of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to effect the covering of existing structure, wherein various prior art examples include various coverings arranged for the complete covering of prior wall surfaces. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the prior wall covering surfaces to be viewed through the invention to utilize the prior wall covering surface in combination with the covering of the instant invention to provide for the cumulative viewing of the existing wall coloration in addition to the wall covering coloration of the instant invention.